


Variable Syarat-syarat Timbulnya Motivasi

by OtakuTaka



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTaka/pseuds/OtakuTaka
Summary: Pak Deby lulusin saya





	Variable Syarat-syarat Timbulnya Motivasi

Fred Kerlinger dan Pedhazur Elazar dalam tulisan mereka Foundation on Behavioural Research (1987) menyatakan bahwa variable timbulny motivasi terdiri dari adanya (motive) motif atas kebutuhan dari pekerjaan, adanya (expectation) pengharapan atas lingkungan kerja, serta adanya (insentive) kebutuhan atas imbalan. Berikut akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai masing-masing variable motivasi ini:

\- Motif (Alasan)  
Fremout E. Kast dan James E. Rosenzweig (1970) mendefinisikan motif sebagai “…what promps a person to act in a certain way or at least develop appropensity for specific behaviour. The urge to produce actions can be set off by an external stimulus, or it can be internally generated in individual thought process”; motif adalah yang mendorong seorang individu untuk bertindak atau sedikitnya adalah suatu kecenderungan dalam bertingkah laku atau berbuat. Dorongan untuk berbuat ini dapat dipengaruhi oleh stimulus eksternal, atau dapat dihasilkan secara internal lewat proses pemikiran individu.  
Motif merupakan faktor-faktor yang menyebabkan seorang individu untuk berperilaku tertentu sesuai dengan tujuan yang hendak dicapai. Hal ini berhubungan erat dengan pertanyaan “kebutuhan apa yang dicoba untuk dipuaskan oleh seseorang? Apa yang menyebabkan mereka untuk memilih melakukan suatu aktivitas” Motif menunjukan bahwa setiap pribadi memiliki kebutuhan yang ada dan berasal dari dalam dirinya -(inner needs) sebuah alasan tersendiri. Alasan pribadi ini menyebabkan dorongan atau tekanan yang dapat termanifestasi menjadi motivasi agar mereka dapat memenuhinya.  
Kebutuhan tertentu yang mereka rasakan akan menenutukan tindakan yang mereka lakukan. Kebutuhan yang dirasakan jatuh kedalam sebuah hierarki, yakni kebutuhan fisik dasar (sandang, pangan, papan), keselamatan dan keamanan, status sosial, penghargaan atau prestige, serta kebutuhan eksistensial atau aktualisasi diri. 

\- Harapan (Ekspektasi)  
Menurt pendapat Victor Vroom lewat Cut Zurnali (2004), harapan atau ekspektasi adalah adanya kekuatan dari kecenderungan untuk bekerja secara benar tergantung pada kekuatan dari pengharapan bahwa kerja akan diikuti dengan pemberian jaminan, fasilitas dan lingkungan, atau hasil yang menarik.  
Menurut Kahn dan Morce (1951:264) harapan atau ekspetasi secara singkat mereka jelaskan sebagai “expectation is the probability which suggest that the act will obtain the goal”; ekspektasi adalah kemungkinan yang memberikan kesan bahwa dengan perbuatan maka tujuan pun akan dicapai. Arthur Levingson dalam buku Vilfredo Pareto (1953:178) menyatakan: “The individual is influence in their action by two major sources of role expectation –the formal demands made by the company as spelled out in the job, and informal expectation forces that makes behavioural demands on the individual attempts to structure the social situation and to define their place in it”; dalam berlaku seorang pribadi dipengaruhi sikapnya oleh dua sumber utama, yakni tuntutan formal dari tempat kerja nya sesuai dengan tugas yang harusnya dilakukan, serta harapan informal yang menuntutnya untuk mempertahankan perannya dalam struktur sosial tempat kerja nya serta untuk menentukan tempat dirinya di dalamnya.  
Ditambah bahwa dengan adanya keyakinan atau pengharapan untuk mendapatkan kesuksesan dapat memotivasi seseorang untuk mewujudkan atau menggerakan usahanya. Vroom juga menjalaskan bahwa dalam teori ekspektasinya diajukan 3 konsep dasar, yaitu valence atau kadar keinginan seseorang, instrumentality atau alat perantara, dan expectancy atau keyakinan untuk mewujudkan keinginan itu sendiri. 

\- Instentif (Penghargaan)  
Dijelaskan bahwa pada dasarnya insentif merupakan perangsang -Dubin (1988) menyatakan “incentives are the inducement placed on the course of an on-going activity, keeping the activity toward a directed goal rather than straying to another”. Insentif adalah pemancing atau perangsang yang ditempatkan pada akhir sebuat kegiatan yang tengah berlangsung, untuk memastikan bahwa kegiatan dapat berakhir menuju tujuan yang sudah ditetapkan bukannya menyimpang kearah lain. Viteles Morris (1973:76) merumuskan insentif sebagai keadaan yang berfungsi dalam membangkitkan kekuatan dinamis individu atau pengendalian kondisi yang sudah diketahui, dengan harapan untuk mempengaruhi atau merubah perilaku individu.  
Dalam lahan kerja, insentif dijadikan pemancing atau daya Tarik yang sengaja diberikan kepada kaeyawan dengan tujuan agar karyawan ikut membangun, memelihara, dan mempertebal serta mengarahkan sikap atau tingkah laku mereka kepada satu tujuan yang hendak dicapai perusahaan. Pemberian insentid sangan diperlukan, terutama apabila karyawan tidak banyak mengtahui tentang apa yang dilakukannya. Joseph Tiffin (1985:267) mengatakan “ordinary speaking people will not learn very much about anything unless they are motivated to do so. -that is, unless they are supplied with an adequate incetive”; seorang individu cenderung tidak akan banyak mempelajari tentang sesuatu hal bila mereka tidak termotivasi untuk meengetahui hal itu –tetapi muncul pengecualian apabila mereka dibekali atau diiming-imingi sebuah insentif.  
Syarat-syarat atau Faktor Terbentuknya Motivasi  
Pada dasarnya, syarat tersederhana dalam timbulnya sebuah motivasi dalam diri seorang individu adalah adanya suatu tujuan yang belum terpenuhi, keinginan dari dalam dan luar diri untuk merealisasikan terpenuhinya kebutuhan tersebut –diikuti dengan iming-iming semacam gratifikasi untuk si-individu sendiri apabila berhasil memenuhinya. Proses psikologis di dalam diri seseorang yang menimbulkan motivasi memilik syarat yang dipengaruhi oleh beberapa faktor. Syarat dan faktor ini dibagi menjadi dua secara utama, yakni internal dan external.  
a. Internal  
Berasal dari dalam diri, seringkali timbul karena adanya cita-cita (tujuan) yang ingin diraih, contohnya seperti keinginan individu untuk berprestasi dan menunjukan rasa tanggung jawab dalam kehidupannya. Beberapa hal yang termasuk kedalam faktor internal adalah:  
\- Harga diri dan Prestasi; yakni keinginan untuk meningkatkan harga diri lewat pembuktian dengan capaian prestasi.  
\- Kebutuhan; yaitu sesuatu yang dimiliki semua orang –disini secara spesifik mengacu kepada kebutuhan hidup yang perlu dipenuhi dengan alasan tersendiri.  
\- Harapan; yaitu sesuatu yang ingin dicapai seseorang di masa mendatang yang mempengaruhi sikap dan perasaan seubjektif pribadi tersebut.  
\- Tanggung Jawab; yaitu motivasi dari dalam diri seseorang agar dapat bekerja dengan baik dan cermat untuk menghasilkan sesuatu yang berkualitas.  
\- Kepuasan Kerja; yaitu motivasi yang datang dari dalam diri seseorang apabila pribadi dapat melakukan suatu pekerjaan tertentu

b. Eksternal  
Berasal dari luar diri, seringkali timbul dengan libatan peran dari luar dan berkonteks sosial -misalnya organisasi atau komunitas, yang turut menuntukan perilaku seseorang dalam kehidupan yang dijalani nya bersama individu-individu lain. Berikut merupakan beberapa hal yang termasuk dalam faktor eksternal, disampaikan lewat analogi tempat kerja untuk mempermudah penjelasan:  
\- Jenis dan Sifat Pekerjaan; yaitu dorongan untuk bekerja pada jenis dan sifak pekerjaan tertentu. Kondisi yang dipilih biasanya dipengaruhi oleh kecocokan bidang, aksesibilitas lowongan, posisi, maupun tempat kerja, serta besar imbalan yang didapatkan pada pekerjaan tersebut.  
\- Kelompok Kerja; mengacu kepada organisasi atau konstruksi dimana seseorang memiliki peran sosial dalam bekerja untuk mendapatkan penghasilan bagi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya.  
\- Kondisi Kerja; yaitu keadaan dimana seseorang bekerja sesuai dengan harapannya (kondusif) sehingga dapat bekerja dengan baik dan mencapai hasil yang diinginkan.  
\- Keamanan dan Keselamatan Kerja; yaitu perlindungan yang diberikan oleh organisasi terhadap jaminan keamanan dan keselamatan seseorang dalam bekerja.  
\- Hubungan Interpersonal; yaitu terciptanya hubungan yang baik antara teman sejawat, dengan atasan maupun bawahan. Dalam hal ini, setiap individu terdorong untuk ingin dihargai serta menghargai dalam peran sosialnya di organisasi, sehingga tercipta suasana kerja yang harmonis. Keharmonisan ruang kerja dapat menghasilkan kengininan pada pribadi pekerja untuk memberikan hasil yang lebih baik dan mencapai tujuan yang lebih tinggi.


End file.
